Gone In A Minute Back In A Flash
by Muldersluva
Summary: ALT Universe..As usual.. lol. Its just a twist in my head. Scully taken . Mulder moving on with his life..his married life.. tell me what you think I dont want to give to much away .


This is a story about a boy. A boy who when at first glance would seem normal is actually quite the opposite. This boy worked hard at school, got mostly straight A's. He went on to become one of the most talked about students in his career. He later on got a job at a top ranking profession and continued on his quest. While he was there he met someone, someone that would challenge him, someone that would put him in his place from time to time, someone that he could trust…someone that he fell in love with.

It was a long time before the words were spoken, a long time before the affection could be shown, but the time that was spent working up to this moment was worth every moment after. Soon they did what any red blooded people in love would do , they got married. They did it in such a way to pass under radar which was fine for them. After a year or so they started a family without them even knowing. The first was born and it was a son, a boy who looked just like his father, every feature every little detail about him was in his father's own image.

It was the three of them for quite some time . They were practically inseparable. He was their miracle child. They never questioned it nor did they want to all they know is that he was given to them. It was about 3 years after his birth that they were gifted with another gift this time it was a daughter, She was born before her time but she was stubborn and strong, just like her mother not about to let a boy show her up she fought for her life that she rightly deserved.

They were more then overjoyed they were in awe of what they accomplished. They finally were able to be happy happier then they ever were before….but just as their daughter turned 6 months old…it was about to be taken away …and thus this is where the story truly starts you see 5 years later….

Fox rolled over in bed and layed his arm out feeling the warmth left behind by his wife he sighed knowing it was morning and it was time to wake up. Slowly getting out of bed grunting in his usual way, he wandered into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. He stood there and counted softly to 6 then he herd it the same noise that he herd on his door for the past 4 years a tiny little tap no louder then a sneeze from mouse, He smiled and rubbed his eyes , He turned and opened the door and bent down and became eye to eye with a pair of the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen well the second pair the first belonged to her mother. He tilted his head as she looked at him blinking she let out a little breath and blew a puff of air out of her mouth making her bangs lift in a rippling pattern,. He smiled and softly dug his fingers into her side and saw her wiggle and smile, she giggled softly and looked at her father. He stopped and looked at her.

"Hey bug…is today going to be the day sweetheart? Maybe ?…"

He looked at her and she just stared at him her blue eyes reading him from beneath her red hair. He shook his head and she turned and walked out of the room, Fox stayed there for a moment longer then got up and shut the bathroom door and continued on with what he set out to do in the bathroom.. After his morning shower he got dressed and headed down stairs, but not before he paused at his son's room, He looked in and saw him half-way under his bead with only his feet sticking out. He shook his head and smiled. He walked in and stood by his son's feet and tried to see what he was doing after a minute he squirmed out and had his hands clapped together he looked up and saw his father standing there. He looked a bit shocked then smiled walking over to the fish tank that was on a his dresser, Putting his hands inside he released the frog that he was holding and put the lid on and smiled turning to his father.

"Hip hop got out this morning. When I was feeding her…I wanted to find him before she did.."

He said as he was walking over to the bed grabbing his backpack. He walked past his father and Fox ran his hand over his son's head as he passed. He turned and followed him out of the room and down the stairs to the kitchen where his stomach growled as the smells permeating threw the room. He sat down at the table next to his daughter and his son who flopped down.

A hot mug was placed in front of him and a kiss on the side of his face was left. Fox looked up and smiled at his wife as she hurried around the kitchen placing this and that on the table. After they all ate there breakfast Fox got up and put his jacket on . He looked at his son and raised his eyebrow at his son who was stalling.

"William. Buddy come on …let's get a move on we don't want to be late again do we ? It's only the second week of school . We don't want to make this a habit."

William looked at his father and grabbed his backpack and headed out the door past him. Fox looked over at his daughter that was ready as always and smiled. She was her mother and she hated to be late to anything. He looked at her outfit that she picked out and chuckled to himself seeing the different patterns on her stockings and her dress. He leaned over and picked her up kissing her cheek as she held onto him, He looked over at his wife and smiled.

"Hun were out now…we should be back around 3:00pm…"

She walked over to them with her eyebrow raised and smiled kissing Fox on the lips and smiled She looked at the small girl who was resting her head protectively on her father's shoulder. She brushed her hair out of her face and saw the little girl lean back slightly and she sighed.

"Fox…you better be back we have an appointment today we get to find out what this little guy is"

She smiled and put her hand on her stomach. He nodded and smiled turning and walking out the door. He walked to the car and strapped her in her seat and got in . Starting the car he pulled out and headed off to there school. William looked at his sister and smiled turning slightly. She looked at him and tapped her nose smiling. William looked over at his dad and leaned forward something that he wasn't supposed to do but Fox had gotten lenient these days and didn't always remember to reprimand him.

"Dad…Melee wanted to know if you remembered?"

Fox looked in his rear view mirror at both Amelia and William amazed at how even though his daughter never spoke a word she was able to communicate to her brother. He nodded and leaned over popping the glove-box open and pulling out a small blanket he handed it back to Will who gave it to Amelia . Amelia smiled and blew her father a kiss . William shook his head and smirked. They pulled up to the school and Fox parked, getting out he opened the door and unbuckled Amelia and helped her out, and William followed. Amelia looked up at her father who picked her up and put her on her rightful place on his hip. They walked into the school and Fox dropped Will at his class . He then walked down the hall to Amelia's class room. Fox paused and looked at the sign it read "Special Education Kindergarten" He knew his daughter was not supposed to be in there but until she was able to speak or wanted to she would have to deal with this class that he knew she thought was pure shit.

He opened the door and walked in setting Amelia on the ground and watched her walk over to her seat and start to color on a piece of paper. He waved at her and she waved back. He turned and walked out but not before the teacher stopped him,

"Mr. Mulder how are you doing?"

She said smiling . He smiled back and nodded.

"Good. We have been busy lots of things at home and at work to deal with.."

"I herd ..congratulations on the baby.. I am sure William and Amelia are excited as can be…Has there been any change at home with her? Has she spoken?"

Fox shook his head and sighed glancing at his daughter who was now entranced with coloring. He looked back at the teacher and she gave him a small smile . Fox nodded and turned walking out of the room and down the hall back to his car. He got in and sat there in the car. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Pondering only god knows what. He started the car and headed off to work.

F.B.I.. Building

12:25pm

Fox sat as his desk finishing up a report he was typing to Skinner. He dotted his last I and sent it. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes stretching for a moment before his phone rang. Just as he was supposed to answer it his secretary opened the door and smiled.

"I'm sorry sir ..but D.D Skinner needs to see you in his office."

Fox smiled and got up and put his jacket back on and walked past his secretary. As he walked down the hallway he saw all the respect he had gained these past few years. He walked into D.D Skinners office and he motioned Skinner to sit down. Skinner waited for the door to be shut and looked at him. Fox watched his face and could see an odd look on it . Just then Skinner's phone ran. He paused then picked it up. He spent a moment talking then hung up.

"Sir?….did I forget something in the report or ?"

Fox smiled. Skinner leaned back in his chair and took a deep breath.

"Mulder…I don't know how to tell you this but I was just told that the hospital has been trying to reach you…Your wife is in the hospital …"

Before Skinner could finish Fox got up and walked to the door flinging it open. Skinner tried to follow him but Mulder was too fast he was already in the elevator heading to his car. Running to his car he got in and sped of to Georgetown Medical.

Georgetown Medical

12:45PM

Fox Mulder ran into the emergency room and past security. He looked in the passing rooms as he made his way to the nurses station. He waited for a nurse to notice him and grew impatient. He leaned over and tried to grab the check in chart but a nurse stopped him.

"Sir can I help you at all?"

She tugged back the paper and Fox stood there for a moment then spoke.

"Yes…my wife she was checked in…Mulder?..Her last name is Mulder….can you tell me what happened and where she is ….she ..shes pregnant was it the baby we had an appointment today "

He looked at her chewing the inside of his lip. The nurse looked threw the file and then up at him.

"Mulder?….she was moved into the ICU….but there is nothing in here about her being pregnant.."

She flipped threw the papers. Fox took a moment and looked at her oddly thinking that maybe with the rush they forgot to write it down.

"Wh…why was she brought in was it an accident or ? What happened how did she get here."

The nurse trying to keep calm pulled out her chart and walked over to him motioning him to follow her down the hallway.

"Mr. Mulder….I wasn't here yet it was before my shift but …its telling me here that she has massive external damage as well as some internal damage…there is no record of her being actually admitted here …"

She looked at him and handed him the chart. He took it as they walked into the ICU. She asked him to wait a moment and walked up to the ICU head nurse . Fox looked around and saw the rooms his head was spinning he didn't know what to think at this moment and the chart in front of him was making no since to him. He put the chart down and walked past the rooms reading the names on the doors. After the fourth one he paused seeing the name Mulder written on it. He opened the door and walked in.

He stopped in his tracks looking like he just spotted a ghost. He couldn't swallow the air was getting thick around him. He took a step to the bed and stared. He looked at her face and saw it badly bruise with splotches of what looked like blood scabs .her left eye was blackened . His eyes traveled to her neck and he saw what looked like rope burn around her neck. He covered his mouth about to vomit , he turned and walked over to the door and leaned on the frame. The ICU nurse ran over to him and tilted her head.

"Mr. Mulder?…"

He nodded and she swallowed.

"I am so sorry sir… no one here can recollect how she was admitted or how this happened to her .. When I arrived her chart was already filled out ..but a visiting doctor…the only way we were able to ID her is by her prints …they just started to make that a requirement when we receive any Jane or Jon Doe's….."

Fox nodded and took a deep breath and looked at the nurse then scratched his forehead.

"Is…she….how bad is it other then the obvious?…I mean is she …going to make it at all?"

He asked the tears suddenly burning his eyes. The nurse looked at him and could only shake her head.

"We don't know …she has more abnormalities then we have seen and due to the internal damage its hard for the doctor to come up with a proper diagnosis…."

She looked at him a moment longer before she was called away . Fox turned around and walked back into the room. He walked up to the bed and looked down at her …seeing all the marks on her face and the burses on her arms he shuddered. He reached out his hand and was about to touch hers when he herd a familiar voice behind him. He turned and saw Skinner standing there trying to look over his shoulder. Fox turned and walked up to him and took a deep breath feeling the tears sting his eyes and fall down his face he looked down at his feet. Skinner looked at him and felt his sorrow and pain and poke softly resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Mulder…I am so sorry …the nurse at the desk told me they don't know how Sara got here they don't even know how she became in this state but they said it was bad…"

Fox shook his head and looked up at Skinner and cleared his throat and tried to wipe his eyes.

"It'….it's not Sara….it….it's Dana….."

Fox swallowed and it pained him. He stepped aside and Skinner gasped inwardly seeing the woman he formerly knew beaten and hooked up to machines. He looked at Fox and gave him a questioning glance then looked back at her.

"They…no one knows where she came from or who did this to her…she just appeared. And they only knew who she was by her prints ….so when they ran them she came up ..as she was 5 years ago…my wife….that's how they contacted me."

NOT SURE IF I SHOULD CONTINUE THIS ONE. I KNOW I HAVE TO FINISH ONE NIGHT ...I AM A HORRID PERSON SORRY BUT SOMETIMES WRITING A NEW STORY HELPS ME FINISH AN OLD ONE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK MWAH XOXOXO


End file.
